


Between us

by SapphireDust



Category: Naruto
Genre: 20 words challenge, M/M, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireDust/pseuds/SapphireDust
Summary: He's annoying, loud and makes me wait for no reason. I hate waiting. But still... Most of the times he's bearable. At least a little bit. I think we're getting along. Somewhat.





	Between us

**Twenty words that began forever**

_ “I dare you to be too loud or let me wait in vain. I hate waiting. Do you understand that?” _

 

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

_ “You’re one insane little brat!” _

_ “And you’re one arrogant Danna, un!” _

_ “I warn you!” _

_ “And I warn you back!” _

 

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

_ “Shut up you hopeless brat. You’re always in my way. Can’t you just start using your brain more?” _

 

**Seventeen words that (almost) betrayed me**

_ “Stop looking at me like that. I don’t want to have dreams of you. Nightmares I mean.” _

 

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

_ “Well your… Your definition of art… Does seem to be interesting, un. Just a little though.” _

 

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

_ “You want to get rid of me that badly? I thought we’re a team, un.” _

 

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

_ “Are you just pretending or are you really clueless? Or are you scared, danna?” _

 

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

_ “Just because you’re a little better than me you show-off.” _

_ “Just a little.” _

 

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

_ “You’re so cold hearted, un. It gets really exhausting talking to you.” _

 

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

_ “We are a team and we will always be one, right?" _

 

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

_ “Let’s switch roles. You knead I craft. How about it?” _

 

**Nine words that drove me mad**

_ “But why should I? I don’t even want to!” _

 

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

_ “So what? Worst case is that I die.” _

 

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

_ “I’ll always be there for you, un!" _

 

**Six words that seduced me**

_ “It’s cold. Come a bit closer.” _

 

**Five words that overjoyed me**

_ “Don’t let go of me.” _

 

**Four words that took us to the skies**

_ “You wanna fly, danna?” _

 

**Three words that I hated**

_ “Just a second.” _

 

**Two words that saved us from falling**

_ “Please stay.” _

 

**One word that started it all**

_ “Danna!” _

 


End file.
